Purple Suits
by Flight Moore
Summary: "We wear purple suits, work for the JLA, and are hiding in plain sight," Eric chuckles, "What could go wrong?" - "Don't jinx us!" Alicia states, smacking his arm. - "He just did..." Caroline muttered. - "Nothing is going to go wrong, we're completely safe up here." Ray told them, trying to be reassuring. - "You are the only optimist in the room, Ray," Vivian sighed. Update: Ch 11!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off the many purple suited workers you see walking around in the Justice League Unlimited series. Following their stories and what it's like to work alongside the Leaguers at times. **

**Hope you all like it as much as I like writing it :D**

* * *

_**-Vivian "Viper/Viv" Schultz-**_

_It really is all too beautiful from here,_ Vivian thought.

A small, thoughtful smile slowly crept into place.

Fidgeting on her feet, she moved her weight from her right leg to her left as she stood in front of the window. The view from said window was of Earth and in the distance you could see Saturn and then the moon just coming around the right side of the Earth. All around the stars twinkled in the darkness of space like the mass of Christmas lights on homes during the bone-chilling season.

"Only a teeny bit more…_spaced_," Vivian added with a quiet chuckle.

The brunette slowly peeled her eyes from the picturesque expanse before her and started on her way to the monitor womb. She smiled at a couple of coworkers as they passed, willing to smile at any passerby. Though she held a slight disdain when smiling at the superheroes that often inhabited the Watchtower. It wasn't distrust or even dislike of them, no, it was more along the lines of arrogance and egotism. Vivian didn't believe it of all of them, especially not of J'onn. But when she looked at most of them, what she saw were men and women believing they were better than the common person or human.

_They're special all right. _Vivian rolled her eyes, sighing as she walked into the monitor room.

"That was a big sigh, Miss Schultz," J'onn noted. He turned his head, peering at her over his shoulder. A small barely noticeable smirk appeared. "You do not often sigh like that when you come in here."

Vivian found herself staring at the slight quirk of his lips. It was rare, even for her, to see him smile. Or well, smirk. She blinked and met his eyes, smiling a bit herself. "I'm sorry _Mr. J'onnz_," she replied quickly. "Please, call me Viv, J'onn. Don't make me tell you that again," Vivian scrutinized with a playful look in her eyes.

His smile grew somewhat and he turned back to the monitors before him. "I will continue to remember that, Viv," he said. The way he spoke her name made it sound almost hard for him to pronounce. But having him call her by her nickname made her feel more at ease and comfortable with him. They were past formalities, weren't they?

And just like that she forgot why she had even been sighing on the way in.

Walking into the middle of the room, Vivian looked at all of the screens slowly, taking it in as she did every time she entered. J'onn looked down at her from the corners of his eyes, noting how her focus on her surroundings seemed to disappear as it centered in on the monitors.

He stood at least a foot and a half taller than her, his green skin a stark contrast to her beige complexion. Even his blue cape contrasted, with the purple pantsuit she wore. Sometimes he'd find himself accidentally delving into the pits of her coffee colored eyes. Yes they were beautiful and attractive to him but also to see how she was seeing through them. Her sight was truly unique when she worked along side him. Outside the womb, or without TV's and monitors it was average. She even had to wear reading glasses at times.

"J'onn," she interrupted the silence, "I can feel you staring at me."

He blinked and turned his eyes immediately to the screens. "I am sorry, Mis-Viv." J'onn pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel to change a few of the monitors to a fight with Wonder Woman and Cheetah. "Wonder Woman has been dispatched as well as thirteen other members of the JLA. All scattered across the globe to help settle matters of terrorism and natural disasters."

"Isn't that how it usually goes?" Vivian asked with a sarcastic tone. "It's long passed my first day J'onn. Months passed. You don't always have to give me the lingo. Just tell me-or show me where everyone is and a quick summary and I'll be fine."

Vivian sat down in one of the chairs; her eyes wide and staring blindly up at the monitors. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, confused and frozen to her spot. Reaching forward she worked at the control panel alongside J'onn, watching and pointing out things that J'onn didn't catch. Together they worked as a team. She watched, connecting the dots that could be splayed across multiple monitors and read off news as it happened in time while J'onn made sure the station was being handled and ordering out League members to stop this or that. They made an efficient _team_. But that was all they were and really the only time they talked to one another was during monitor duty.

Oddly enough, she only ever was on monitor duty with J'onn. But that was simply to keep her ability a secret. Something J'onn had agreed to do when they met.

**First day on the job…**

Vivian hurried about the ship, working as a _Runner_. She brought things here, ran a message there, and took a jaunt anywhere. The brunette had to stop a few times to take a short minute break, wondering why in the world this space station was so damned large.

_At least I'll be able to keep in shape because of this,_ she thought. Vivian let out a dry laugh, getting a few odd looks from passers as they went _slowly_ about their business. Being a Runner you had to stay on your toes and always be moving and ready to change directions. _Which I have already done, what? Forty times now…_ Her head fell to her knees while she clung to the package at her stomach. _Have to keep with it. It'll get better, _she told herself.

Vivian begrudgingly got up. _It's safer up here and you don't have to worry about being noticed._ She began a brisk walk, passing those passer-byer's that gave her an odd look minutes ago. _I'm busy and it'll keep me on my toes._ Which is exactly why she came up here.

Back home-_on Earth_-she worked as a secretary, sitting at a desk, doing day-to-day work that was so boring she often was caught falling asleep. Or zoning. But that was for other reasons she couldn't, or rather, wouldn't explain.

Quitting a month into the job, she left to work on the Space Station for the JLA. It was a dream job for many but she was too much of a skeptic to see it that way.

"Viv," a coworker called out. She'd been to his section a few times and had come to hear him called 'Ponyboy'. His stubborn jaw set and easy smile a definite similarity to the fictional character. Though she could care less about the flirtatious engineer and just scowled each time he called out to her in need of a Runner. Ponyboy held out a silver metal part that had oil on it and dripped slightly, "I need you to take this to Martian Manhunter for me. Tell him Eric sent it," he said. _So his _name_ was Eric. _ He shook it slightly, "Afraid of a little grime sweets?" He asked with a leer.

Vivian tsk'd and took it without a second thought, almost dropping it as it was slippery. She hugged it to her uniform. _I am going to kill him for this._ She gave him a glare before she headed off to the elevators.

She and he departed, her only hearing a hearty and mocking chuckle. She'd give him a mouthful one of these times… Stepping into the elevator she looked down at the metal part. It weighed a few pounds but wasn't too weighty. It was about as long as her forearm and about as large as Superman's. It was round-ish and had prods and gears sticking out of it. What it did she had no idea.

The elevator must have dinged at every floor and she slouched at the back of the box, waiting for the main floor. _Finally,_ she stepped off and went to the womb. Vivian stepped into the womb, keeping her head down as she did. There were way too many monitors and TV's for her to look up. She'd been in there once already and she'd frozen upon entering. She was just happy Martian Manhunter hadn't been in at the moment. Now though, she wouldn't let that happen again.

"Excuse me," she called, clearing her throat as she entered.

"It's really no big deal, I'll be down and back in a flash," a cheerful voice said with a laugh. "Oh! Company. I'll leave since it looks important."

A breeze made Vivian stumble to the side slightly, announcing the departure of Flash. A hand gripped her shoulder, stabilizing her and then left just as quickly. "I am sorry about his departure style. It often leaves a larger gust than he believes," he explained, his voice comforting.

Vivian stared at the floor and held out the metal part toward him. "Ponyb-Eric sent me here with this. I do not know what he wants you to do with it though," she said. Vivian went straight to business, not caring about how Flash came or left.

The weight lifted from her hands and she had to look up just so she knew she hadn't dropped it somehow. Martian Manhunter held it in the air with his telekinesis and was effortlessly taking it apart in front of her but her eyes looked passed him. Vivian gaped at the heart of the womb as everything coalesced on her retinas and she suddenly saw every screen as if looking at one. Her eyes flitted this way and that so fast it was hard to follow.

J'onn finished and was going to give her back the part when he noticed her vacant and every moving stare. "Miss?" He asked, concerned. His brow furrowed in confusion and worry when she didn't reply. "Miss?"

"There's a four person robbery in South Carolina. Hostages of the staff and civilians," she reported. "Superman has won against Bizarro and is bringing him up for properly imprison him." Imprison being the wrong word to use but at the moment she did not care.

He turned to look at the monitors, seeing exactly what she was saying happening on them. "Yes…" J'onn turned back to Vivian, more concerned with her sudden reports and 'deer in headlights' look than that. "Miss? Can you hear me? See me?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her.

"I can see it all Martian Manhunter," she began to explain in a monotone voice. "I've connected to the Watchtowers monitor and communications network and can now hear and see all that is happening within the system." She perked up slightly as something came up on the news. "Superman has been deceived and Bizarro is now attacking again."

J'onn needed her to get out of the system, needed to speak to her about what was happening person to person. He didn't know if she were in trouble or not.

A golden glow came from his eyes and a moment later J'onn delved into her mind. He weaved through memories and thoughts trying his best not to linger as he attempted to find the source of her power. Once there he put up a momentary barrier to stop the connection and without realizing it, hurt her in the process.

Vivian covered her eyes with a pained screamed, stumbling and falling into his catching arms. She teared up, screaming in pain as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Miss Schultz?" J'onn asked, extremely worried now.

Once again he entered her mind and quickly removed his barrier. He eyed the girl in his arms as she panted and tried to refrain from crying. Vivian rubbed her eyebrows and eyes soothingly. "Miss Schultz?" he asked in a soft tone, worry lacing his voice. "I am terribly sorry for doing that to you. I did not realize you would be hurt like that."

Vivian let out a long breathe, rubbing her eyes one last time before dropping her hands to rest on her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, squinting slightly. The first thing she even noticed was his green skin tone. "So green," she said aloud.

Thinking she took offense to it he shifted into his human form, his dark eyes staring back at her. "Is this be-"

Vivian frowned. "I wasn't offended Manhunter. Do not change on my account," she scolded. Then, realizing she had scolded him she sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

When she looked at him again he was green and had a tiny smile. He helped her stand up, losing the smile and becoming serious. "Miss Schultz," he began.

"Wait," she interrupted, taking a couple of steps away from him. Once again, she kept her eyes downcast, not wanting that to happen again. "I can explain everything. Including what just happened. Just… I can't-I don't want to lose this job. I like what I'm doing, truly. I know that me being able to connect to the Watchtower network like I did is a risk to the JLA but I swear I can't get into records or anything of the likes unless I were to see them." She was rambling out of worry for her job, her safety net. "I-"

"-Miss Schultz," J'onn interjected, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I did not mean to nor wish to invade your privacy but I have seen your goals and thoughts. I know that what you say is true as well as knowing that you are not a threat to the Justice League."

She took a deep breath, having not even realized she hadn't been breathing. "Really?" She asked, her voice sounding tiny.

He nods once, "Really. I understand that you do not wish to be known for what you can do and want to keep it hidden. And I will gladly keep your secret for you. It is yours to know not mine." He looked at her as she glanced up at him. "I rather think you need a change in job position here."

This piqued her interest and she looked up at him, doing her best to ignore the monitors. "Work here in the Monitor Womb with me," he offered. He stopped her before she could offer any rejections to the idea. "I know you don't want your secret known so you may work alongside me here in the womb."

"Hmm," she hummed in thought. "You're not going to give me some spiel on how I should just tell the League about it, are you?"

Knowing it would not work anyway, he shook his head.

"This is going to sound dumb and I know I should trust all of the League," Vivian sighed, kicking her foot slightly at nothing. "But how can I be certain you won't tell anyone?"

"You cannot," he replied. "But you can grow to trust in me as you work alongside me, Miss Schultz."

"May I think about it?" She asked. "Not that I don't like the offer, I just…am in the middle of my job currently." She shrugged, quickly searching for the metal part that she had first brought up. "Which would be where?"

"Here," he said and slowly it hovered down to chest height and she grabbed it from the air. "And yes, you may think about my proposal."

Vivian smirked, "Poor word choice Manhunter."

"Huh?" He raised his brow in confusion.

She waved her hand, "Nothing. I'll be back in a couple of days to give you an answer." Vivian glanced down at the part noting that it still looked the same. "Thank you for the work you did. I'll bring it down to Eric right away."

The green alien nods, "You…are very welcome." He then awkwardly turns away to go back to his post at the monitors.

**Present**…

With a tired sigh, Vivian sat down at the cafeteria table across from her friend, Alicia Roberts. Or as everyone calls her: Colorful. There was a reason she was called _Colorful_.

"Do you think the addition of teal is too much?" She asked, looking at a strand of teal colored hair from the corner of her eyes. "It doesn't clash, does it?"

She looked up at her, pausing in eating some of her salad to stare at the small girl. Finishing her bite she said, "You are asking the wrong person, sweetie. My fashion sense doesn't go beyond a purple suit."

"That's true," she agreed.

Vivian frowned at her and then shook her head, smiling softly. She looked at the newly added color, rather liking this color more than the others. Which were pink, baby blue, lavender, ruby red, and white. Teal was definitely her top favorite, the lavender color just behind that.

"But yes, it looks good, Colorful," she informed her.

A large smile spread across the girls face and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I was really worrying that it looked funny with the others. But if you say it looks good than I believe you." Caroline looked at her, still smiling. "I could add some to your hair if you like."

Vivian waved her hands, shaking her head, "Nah, I'm good. Besides, it's cuter on you than it would be on me."

Colorful tilted her head to the side, "Just a streak? The teal would look nice with your skin tone."

"And you work at the Watchtower why, exactly?"

Shrugging, she said, "I dunno."

Though Vivian knew exactly why she was working up here. Why their group of friends worked up here rather than down on Earth; aside from boredom that is.

Safety.

Of all things, each of them just felt safe in space and in the shadow of the Justice League. Aside from Care Bear, the four of them had unique abilities that proved handy up here and also created a target on their back. So they opted for being safe and helpful than on edge and wary.

"But you should let me put in a streak of color. Just one streak," she said enthusiastically. "I'll even let you pick the color."

"Wow, really?" She asked sarcastically, chuckling at the girls' excitement. Vivian looked down at her own black hair, picking up a small chunk and examining the tips. "I've never died my hair before. And would the color even turn out in dark hair like mine?" She asked.

Colorful nodded quickly, "Oh yes. We hairstylists," she smiled, gesturing to herself, "Have the skills and know-how to do it."

Vivian rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Alright, you can do one streak. And I want it to be green," she challenged believing she didn't have the color.

"Okay."

"Do you have green?" She inquired curiously.

Colorful nods as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "The entire rainbow," she says around a mouthful.

_Of course she would_, Vivian thought with a defeated sigh. _Now I've agreed…_ "Alright. Tomorrow night you can do it."

A middle-aged gentleman walked up to the table, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Alicia?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, swallowing her food.

He held out a folded sheet of paper in his hand in front of her. "Do you think you could run-"

"-no she will not," Vivian interrupted with a scowl. "She's done with work for the night. Find someone else to do it or, even better, yourself." The woman gawked at him for even asking in her presence. Not many had the guts to do so when she was around, and if they did well…they got a few words.

Colorful stared down at her plate, looking very melancholy as she moved her food around on her plate.

"Vivian," he breathed, frowning. Thinking she was done, he turned to look at Alicia again. "Would you mind? I have to get back home before nine," he explained.

"Going to guilt trip her into doing it now?" She scoffed.

The man glared at Vivian but he knew the risk of asking Alicia when she was with Vivian when he did. "My son is in the hospital and I will not miss a night for your misjudgment of me, Vivian," he spat.

Alicia quickly took the paper from his hands and nodded, "Yes, I'll do it. You can go now." She wanted to dispel any possible quarrel before it even began if she could. Vivian matched his glare, biting her tongue from saying anything snappy to him. "Vivian?" Colorful asked quietly. "Come with me?"

This distracted Vivian and she looked away, the gentleman taking the moment to hurry off.

"Please stop this," she says lightly, staring down at the tray. "I know… I know you are just trying to look out for me. But just let me say yes or no once in a while, yeah?"

She sighed, letting her head hang. "I'm sorry Colorful." _I just see so many people walk all over you all the time…_ she wanted to add to backup her actions.

"What's with the heavy head?" A familiar voice asked.

"Shut it Ponyboy," Vivian snapped, able to lash out at him without worry of rebuttal. "This is an 'a' and 'b' conversation so you can just 'c' your way out of it right now."

Colorful gave him a wary smile, shrugging her shoulders once. Eric, a.k.a. Ponyboy, gave her a dry smile shaking his head. He knew exactly what it was about already but did as she said and 'c'd his way out of it.

"So did you guys hear about Marcus' son?" He asked, changing the subject to gossip.

Alicia shook her head, glancing over her shoulder to see if the man who gave the paper was still around yet.

Eric continued, "Well he got into a car accident and rolled his vehicle a week ago. Second week with his license, poor kid." He paused and took a bite of his food. "He broke his collar bone and his left arm with quite a few good bruises too."

Vivian groaned, clenching her fists. _Dick. Said that on purpose._ "I am such a bitch," she groaned.

"At least when it comes to Alicia you are," Eric added. "And at least you can admit it," he smirked. Turned out he c'd his way right into it.

She blindly punched him in the arm, the hit just a little harder than a tap.

He laughed and rubbed his arm, "Oh that hurt so bad," he whined. After a bit of silence Eric sighed and looked at Alicia, "She just does it because she see's, we all see people abusing you with your willingness to say yes."

Alicia looked back down at her tray and shrugged lightly. "I like to help out…"

Vivian looked up at her, "Yes but even you need a break and you don't need to say yes to everyone. You ran yourself dry just last week because you said yes to everyone who asked for help." She noticed that her words weren't getting her anywhere and sighed, "Alicia. I just worry," she said, grabbing the girl's hand. "So I'm sorry if I get a little snippy at people for asking for your help all the time."

"It's alright," she smiled softly, squeezing her hand. "I understand and I like that I have you guys watching over me. Just, try," she snickered, "To tone it down a little. Okay?"

Vivian rolled her eyes, smirking, "Alright, I will try my best."

"Which means she'll try for a moment and then fail in the end," Ponyboy interjected with a sly smile.  
"Whatever Ponyboy," Vivian scoffed but smiled nonetheless. She stood up as the other two were laughing. "Well I'm tired and am going to bed. Goodnight you two, see you tomorrow."

"Night," Colorful waved.

"Later Viper," Ponyboy chuckled.

Vivian shook her head and headed off to her room after dumping her tray of food.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Vivian "Viper/Viv" Schultz-_**

The next day Vivian woke up a couple hours later than normal. J'onn wasn't due to do morning duty and so she had the day off for once. She worked whenever J'onn did and she really didn't mind the long hours or working days in a row. Working was smooth sailing honestly and something she enjoyed for once. And today was a day off…she had no idea what she was possibly going to do. Free time was never a fun thing for her. Vivian liked to have a busy schedule.

After quickly tidying her room she dressed in a sports bra and stretch capris, heading over to the gym for a couple of hours of exercise. The gym was a good place to blow off steam, which she always had. _So what if I'm a little snappy. Nobodies perfect,_ she grunted. Vivian lifted at the bench press, doing about fifteen at a time and taking a moment's break and doing another.

"Looking good there Viper."

Vivian hooked the bar and sat up, giving Eric a dull look. "You are the only one that ever calls me Viper. And seriously, do you have to be here during my free time?" She asked, moving on to a leg press.

The blonde ambition followed her, grinning, "I'm just the only one with the balls to say it to your face. Everyone calls you Viper. For that killer attitude of yours."

"Go away, Ponyboy," she ordered. _He might be easy on the_ _eyes but he sure doesn't have that kind and gentle outlook like the real _Ponyboy, she thought with a frown. "You're blocking my view."

"Of what?" He asked, glancing around. "Ohhh," he smirked seeing Hank and Don Hall working out at one of the many weight machines. "You sure do enjoy watching the brothers work out, don't you?"

"They're pretty and that's all I see," she muttered, cringing as her legs shook with the weights she pushed up.

Eric looked around, "Is that all you girls like when you're here is watching the pretty boys work out?" He asked, looking back down at her. Ponyboy leaned on the weights, making her scowl.

"Every girl likes a good show every now and again," she huffed. Vivian put the press back at rest, glaring at Ponyboy. "Is there a reason why you are interrupting my workout?" She asked, standing to her feet. "I'd like to just relax on my own if you wouldn't mind." Vivian made a shooing motion with her hand, silently telling him to go away.

"You are always so angry," he smirked. Eric sighed and shook his head, "Fine, fine, I'll listen to you and leave you alone. Don't forget-cards at four."

Waving her hand over her head as she walked away she said, "I know, Ponyboy." _If only he was as sweet to be around as Ray or even Don over there._ Vivian shook her head knowing it was fruitless to wish for such a thing from Eric. He was set in his ways and would forever be a flirtatious annoyance to any girl.

As the day went on, she boredly walked around, probably visiting every level of the Watchtower. She hung out in the lounge to read a book, reading a few chapters before deciding to clean the lounge. When she was done with it, the place was spotless. As couple of her coworkers came in to hang out and chat, that signaled her time to go, simply because she didn't want to be there anymore.

She stared into the flora of the Hydroponics level, peacefully watching the differing plants within the enclosed space. There were so many vibrant colors within and the greens were just beautiful. _I am really starting to like the color green, aren't I?_ She asked herself. Vivian sighed; looking at the large green leaves of an alien plant she didn't know the name of. They were nearly as big as she was tall and hung like awnings over a porch, shading the small colorful flowers below it.

_That's me with Alicia, isn't it? Trying to protect her from the bullies. But is anyone really bullying a person who always says yes? Is that possible?_

"Probably not," she muttered with a heavy sigh. Vivian continued on from the Hydroponics with her walk of the station. She made her way to the main level, looking outside at Earth. It was becoming a favorite spot for her. _They should really just put some comfy chairs by the window. _They were on the dark side of the Earth, just specks of light clusters along the Western side of the world. The moon was behind them so she couldn't see it this time around and Saturn hadn't really moved much so she could still make it out.

She stared down at the lights, counting them out of boredom. So far she was way past a hundred.

"Don't you have anyone to visit down there?" A gravelly voice asked.

Vivian jumped and turned to see J'onn standing just next to her, looking down at the speckled world with her. "J'onn," she screeched, "Don't scare me like that." He merely gave her a sideways glance before returning his gaze to the globe. Vivian let out a breath, also looking down at the world below, her voice and eyes softening at her thoughts. "You already know the answer to that J'onn, the same way you knew my name without me speaking it."

"But much time has passed since our first meeting. Have you not gone back down?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "Do you go down aside from doing so for the good fight?"

J'onn remained silent.

_What I would kill for him to say the word touché for once,_ she smirked.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, looking to her with a raised brow.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away from him and glanced around her left side as her cheeks burned. "Nope, nothing, sorry," she said quickly. "I hadn't even realized I was staring."

J'onn smiled a little bit, noting her red cheeks and quick response. "I am glad I have not been walking around with something on my face this whole time. That would have been…embarrassing." He turned his head away to not make her feel uncomfortable.

Chuckling, she looked to him surprised that he had made even a semblance of a joke about himself. If that's what you could call it. _Hey, it's a little bit of humor from him. I am not going to complain._ Vivian caught herself and realized what she was thinking. She hugged herself and looked down at Earth once again. _Don't think like that, Viv,_ she scolded herself. _You are merely coworkers and that is all you will be._ She took a deep breath. _Just coworkers._

"I'm sorry J'onn but I have somewhere to be."

And she quickly excused herself and hurried away. In her hurry she accidentally walked into a green clad hero. He caught her arm with a soft smile, "I'm sorry about that Miss," he apologized. There was a look of recognition on his face and he helped her right herself. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded quickly, "Yes, just fine. Thank you." Vivian eagerly continued on her way. She glanced back at him and J'onn as the Martian walked up to Green Arrow. For a moment she hid around the corner, feeling childish as she did so.

"Is that the pretty woman you are always working with?" Green Arrow asked.

There was a momentary pause to which Green Arrow let out a short laugh.

"We are not blind J'onn. We know she works with you, heck, she leaves every time it's time for someone else to go on monitor duty," he says, "which is when you leave."

"Indeed Miss Schultz does work with me," he replies simply.

"Does the lady have a first name or are you just that formal with her?" He asked, an audible huff heard.

"Does my formality bother you?" J'onn asked.

"Nope. Just got this _feeling _from you two-"

-Vivian quickly scampered away, having heard enough. _So the others have noticed that I work only with J'onn._ She knew it wasn't that hard to notice but didn't think the others really thought anything of it. _Who wouldn't? I work with one of the most private and quiet people in the Watchtower. I'd question their relationship too._ She frowned and stormed off to the hangar deck, knowing there'd be someone there she could talk to.

Pacing wasn't really helping but it felt good for her to do.

"I know it sounds childish and I'm freaking thirty-eight years old but still," she railed. "I don't think it's right for them to just assume that there is something going on between us. There's not. We are coworkers, doing the same job. Does everyone working together have to have a thing going on?"

"There's nothing going on right?" A deep voice asked her.

She paused and looked over at Raymond Montez, local Javelin repairman and probably the sweetest man aboard the Watchtower. Though looking at him he was big and intimidating. Raymond was stocky and held himself proudly with a face that always looked somewhat mad. _Permanent scowl, who does that remind you of?_ But he was easy to wash that away and replace it with concern or a gentle smile.

Vivian shook her head.

"Then there is nothing for you to worry about, Viv," he said simply.

The brute pulled out a part in the landing gear of one of the javelins. He looked it over with a grunt before tossing it to the side. "Scrap metal now," he grumbled to himself. Knowing Vivian was still there and still pacing he took his head out of the landing gear and looked over at her. "Do you want there to be something between you two?"

"N-no." Vivian frowned at herself and cleared her throat. "I mean there couldn't be anything between us. He is a green alien from Mars who fights for the good fight and I'm just an average woman who could be called the crazy cat lady," she breathed, gesturing to herself. "I have no cats though," she added quietly.

There was a small twitch in Ray's lips as he asked simply, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." Vivian looked at him, confused by the question. _Why'd he suddenly ask what my favorite color was?_

"A couple of months ago I asked for your favorite color and it was blue. Now it's green," he shrugged and put his head back in the landing gear. Ray pulled a wrench from his pocket, using it in places she couldn't see.

"Okay…" Vivian walked over and sat on the wheel, looking up at what he was doing. He was trying to free a couple of nuts that would be way to tight for her to do. But being as strong as Ray, it was easy. "Fine maybe it has been a little bit influenced by my Martian companion," she admitted. "But that doesn't mean something is going on or will go on. We're coworkers, simple as that." She crossed her arms and looked ahead of herself.

"And asking to go on a date is just as simple," he replied, giving her a small smile. "You're overthinking things Vivian, I can tell because I'm starting to see wrinkles."

"What?" She asked, her hands worriedly going to her face.

Ray laughed heartily. "I'm just kidding, Viv." He bent down and looked at her, his concern showing on his face clearly. "If this is the only thing you take from what I'm saying than so be it. But just stop overthinking things. You are the one making a big deal about something so trivial and unless you are going to act on your feelings-" he put his hand up to stop her from interrupting, "No. Unless you're going to act on your feelings than think about these kinds of trivialities but if you're not than they should be no big deal. Just let them slide right off your shoulders."

Vivian pouted slightly, feeling like a coddled child.

_He's right…_ "Fine," she murmured.

Ray smiled softly and held out his wrench. "Hold this for me a few moments," he said and stood back up into the landing gear, pulling at something. Vivian leaned on her knee, her chin in her palm while she thought about what he said. _If you're not than they should be no big deal…_ She watched a couple of other workers wave in a javelin. _But it'll still bother me no matter what. I don't want people to assume when there is nothing to assume about. Maybe it's about time everyone-at least the League, knew what I could do. Then they would know exactly why I worked with J'onn and why it was only with him._ There was a tap at her head, "Wrench." She lifted it up for him and he took it, the sound of creaking metal coming moments after. "You're overthinking again Viv," he told her.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm a woman. What do you expect?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I don't expect anything from you. But this J'onn business… I expect you to tell _yourself_ yes or no." Ray looked over at the entering javelin and scowled. "Really? Really?" He practically whined the second time. From here you could see the scorch marks on the sides and some bent up parts. Obviously it had gone through some rough waters before coming back here. "Sorry Viv, I have to go. Oh my, just…gah!" Ray marched off toward the crawling javelin, running his hands through his hair and keeping them there.

Vivian smirked, refraining from laughing at the brute's anger at the state of repair of the javelin. She got up with some effort, glancing over as Ray kept silently gesturing to the injuries the javelin had sustained while a couple of Leaguers stepped out of the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Raymond "Ray" Montez-**_

_Oh my God, just-would you look at that. The poor thing can probably hardly fly!_ Raymond gestured to the wing with a concerned pout. _The metal is pulling back from the ribbing! It's a wonder it never fell off entirely._ Sliding his hands into his hair he made a displeased and sad noise. "How?" He pondered.

The whirl of the ramp entrance lowering made him cringe. _Oh she sounds so pained right now. That squeal…that…is not how that should sound when it lowers. _

Three Leaguers walked down the ramp looking a little roughed up but not as bruised as the javelin did. Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Plastic Man left the jet, Plastic Man a little worn and…drooping. His arms hung and slid along the floor and his steps were tired and slow.

"We'll get you to the medical bay right away," Wonder Woman proclaimed.

Black Canary went to the stretchy man's side and helped him along. She looked like she could be showing signs of a black eye and there was a clear red mark across her throat that looked rather pained. They walked on ahead of Wonder Woman who looked not for wear as they did.

_I think that there is a connection to the quality of the ships return when Wonder Woman is the one returning them,_ he mused. _Always a bit disheveled or they don't come back… But not everyone brings them back in tiptop shape. What is it two out of six that survive missions and one out of eight that come back unharmed?_ Raymond was unsure of his ratios based off of how many he has had to repair and completely rebuild or scrap. And none of the numbers centered on one Leaguer alone, much less them entirely. His crew had to test them and pilot them at times as well. That did not always end well, him knowing from experience.

And when Amazo came through…devastation.

The javelins had been ripped to shreds like it was no one's business. The Android didn't even get a scratch. It had really put the jets to shame, Ray had thought at the time. Javelins were just hunks of metal that were easy to sacrifice for the League. Rather, quick to be sacrificed. _Though a jet is an easy target._

Glancing around to see who was in the hangar at the moment, he saw that only a couple of his crew was still about and the Leaguers had gone. The muscular man went around to the back of the jet and pushed on it, bringing it in further toward the scrap pile he'd been acquiring over the past couple of days. Without breaking a sweat, he moved it about fifty yards forward.

Like Vivian, Ray too kept a secret from most. His strength.

Since childhood, he could lift things not even his parents could lift and as he grew, so too, did his strength. When he was three, he could lift up their recliner. Seven, the fridge. Sixteen, an SUV. Now at thirty-three, he could no doubt lift well…a Javelin was obvious. Colorful was always trying to get him to challenge the Superman to arm wrestle to see who would win but he wouldn't agree. He also highly believed that no matter what, Superman would win in seconds.

Pulling at the piece of metal that was rolling back from the wing, Ray peeled it off like peeling an orange. He chucked it onto the pile of scrap and than walked around the top of the javelin, peeling off chunks that would never be able to be repaired. When he jumped down, the top looked like Swiss cheese with how many sections had to be scraped. And underneath was surprisingly in pretty good shape. _The attack must have come from above._ He glanced over at one of the pieces that had four deep grooves in it that angled down the entire piece. _Tried to get a grip on the jet while it flew. Who'd they go up against?_ Ray shrugged and made his way over to the entrance ramp. He frowned at his own mistake for having scuffed it up on the bottom a little when he pushed it over, otherwise he didn't find much off about it.

He felt along the hydraulics lightly. _Just needs some oil and its tension readjusted._

For the rest of the day Raymond went about fixing up the javelin, tweaking this and that internally; checking the flight systems and engine. He'd fixed the ramp entrance and now it lowered and rose without a sound aside from the mechanical whoosh, which is just what he wanted. The outside however, would be a somewhat longer process.

"Some water?" A crewmember, Sam, offered him.

He took it, "Thanks," and then chugged it. There was a satisfied gasp when he finished off the bottle and smiled slightly. He looked over to his smaller friend, "Everyone done for the night?"

The blonde man nodded next to him, "Yeah, night shift will be coming in soon. We're going back home for the night, would you like to join us for some drinks?" Sam asked.

"No thank you, but thank you all the same." Ray nodded. He viewed the jet in front of him critically. "I'm going to stay up here tonight. What time is it?" He asked curiously.

Sam looked down at his watch, "About eight," he said.

"Ah man, I missed cards completely."

"I'm sure they went on without you, Ray," he chuckled. "You got carried away in your work. They understand."

"Yeah but that's the third time in a row that time has gone by as if it were five minutes," he murmured, "Third time missing out on some gambling."

"I didn't know you liked to gamble."

Ray shook his head, "I don't but it is fun when you are with friends."

Sam nodded and patted him on the back with a smile. "Well, we're going to get going big guy. Don't keep working too late, you have to work tomorrow too." He headed on his way, meeting the others at the door. "See ya, Ray."

Ray simply nodded and let out a sigh. _Another day of continuous work-check._

_ The jet can wait until tomorrow_, he proclaimed and left himself. The night was early yet and he decided to go and see what the others were doing. A few minutes of searching and he found Alicia and Eric watching a movie in one of the smaller common rooms. They sat on the sofa, the middle seat uninhabited between them. To the right a small round table was littered with cards and cans of pop, signaling their poker night. Obviously it was Eric's night to clean up after them as it was yet to be cleaned. Which of whom was dead asleep on the couch, in a rather uncomfortable position with his feet up on the coffee table, arms crossed, and head leaning way to far left to be comfortable.

"How were cards?" He asked Alicia, making his way over to the table. Ray began to clean up, simply to busy himself for a moment.

Alicia looked up at him and smiled. "They were fun. Get caught up working on a plane again?" She asked, her tone teasing but understanding.

Ray smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I did." He tossed the cans away in the recycling. "Sorry. Did I miss anything good?"

She glanced over at Eric and then back at Ray. "Eric got caught cheating by Viv. She may have cracked a rib but Care Bear wouldn't check it out for him." She giggled. "Other than that we were all just fooling around. And Vivian went to her room to wash up. She let me put some green color in her hair," She exclaimed excitedly.

"Green huh?" He chuckled and shook his head as he put the cards in their boxes. "Sounds like a good time. Again, I'm sorry I missed it-again." He sighed and took a seat at the table.

Alicia gave him a sympathetic look. "It's alright, Ray."

Eric murmured in his sleep, his head falling to the other side.

Alicia looked at him, expecting him to go on. When he didn't both of them laughed quietly. "Looks like someone's having an eventful dream," Ray observed.

"Now I'm not," he muttered, blinking his eyes as he straightened his neck. "Why did you let me sleep like that Alicia?" Eric groaned, massaging his neck with his hands. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

Colorful merely shrugged in response.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up until now," Ray commented.

Eric sat up, leaning forward on his knees while still rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well I thought I could tune you guys out for a bit. It worked. And then you laughed. Said something in my sleep?"

"Only that you love Batman," he joked.

Eric smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, absolutely love the dark and mysterious man. Brooding is my type," he laughed.

"Is it really?" Alicia asked, thinking he was serious.

"No," he said quickly. "I like women and only women. I was just joking, Colorful."

She smiled, "Good. Because I heard Jules from the Hydroponics level has a crush on you."

"Crush? Do we still say crush?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm only twenty four old man. So yes, crush is still a part of my vocabulary," she giggled. "And always will be."

He sat up straight and pointed at her. "Hey now, I'm only thirty three and I still look like I could be twenty eight-"

"-Isn't twenty eight kind of pushing it?" Raymond cut in, beaming.

Eric pouted and turned his finger to Raymond. "Hey you watch it. You're the same age as I am."

Ray crossed his arms, shaking his head with a deep laugh.

While Alicia and Eric bickered about how young he looked, Ray yawned. The long day was beginning to hit him. He needed to stretch a little and then go to sleep or end up caught up until two a.m. listening to these two bickering. He weighed the options and despite how much entertainment his friends were, Ray decided sleep would be better.

"Night you two," he said, getting up and leaving.

There was a round of goodnights from the two as he walked out.

Ray made his way toward the sleeping quarters for the personnel. He passed by the training room where mostly League members trained. He perked up slightly and backpedaled to the door again, staring. Inside Hawkgirl was sparring against an invisible assailant on the mats. She used her space and tried to keep her moves quick and strong. _Her form is very graceful,_ he thought, _not that I can really comment on form…_ Ray had no type of combat training and did not know the first thing about fighting aside from using your fists.

What he saw was fast, precise, and angry. She was swinging her legs around and twisting her body. Hawkgirl landed in a crouch and came up with her fist. _If there were an assailant he'd be on his back..._ The winged beauty panted slightly, obviously having been at it for a while. Glaring at Raymond she asked, "Why are you staring like that?" She was questioning his natural scowl, which was currently on display as he watched her. "Are you trying to be Batman or something?"

His eyebrows shot up and he glanced around quickly to see if it was indeed him she was talking to. Ray looked back at her, his features softened quite a bit. "Me? No, no," he said, shaking his head. Hawkgirl raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man. "It's just a natural scowl my family and I have. We always look angry," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare or make you feel uncomfortable." A smile lit up his face and smoothed out the rough edges.

It was her turn to stare at him, turning her head to the side slightly. She looked doubtful and disbelieving. "Alright… So why exactly were you staring?" Hawkgirl crossed her arms, jutting her hip to the left as she did.

"Oh, um…" he put his hands in his pockets. "I noticed you fighting no one and was transfixed suddenly by your movements. You are an angry yet graceful fighter," Ray complimented with a smirk. "It looked good." She squinted and walked toward him. Hawkgirl poked his chest twice. Raising an eyebrow at her actions he asked: "Hawkgirl, what are you doing?"

The bird took a step back and looked up at him, crossing her arms once again. "Merely seeing if my mind was playing tricks on me. But clearly, you're pretty real."

Ray looked down at himself and then up at her, clearly confused.

She waved her hand, brushing it off and headed back toward the middle of the mats. "Let's just say I haven't had a stranger give me any kind of compliment in a long time."

_Because of the Thanagarian invasion?_ He asked himself. Ray looked down, feeling pity for her but at the same time feeling nice for having given her the compliment. "Well every pretty bird needs a compliment now and again," he smirked. "I'll leave you to it then, Hawkgirl. Goodnight." Ray nods once before leaving the training room.

"Hey wait!" She called, running to the door.

Raymond looked back at her, wondering what she wanted.

"You can't just leave a girl without telling them your name," she leered.

"Oh," he smiled softly. "My name's Raymond Montez. Or Ray for short," he added quickly. He didn't press for her name though, knowing that secret identities were a big thing with League members.

After a moment of thought the bird held out her hand to him. "Then call me Shayera. It is nice to meet you Ray."

He shook her hand with a bright smile, "Likewise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Raymond "Ray"** **Montez-**_

A couple days passed without notice.

Pretty much all he'd been doing was eating, sleeping, and working. Er…working. When that man got caught up in something he was transfixed on it until someone disrupted his routine.

Ray lifted the welders' mask, looking down at the last piece he'd just finished on the javelin and smirked. It looked good but it would need some proper finishing to make it smooth again. Other than that, it was a patched ship. He leaned back on his heels with a sigh, a large yawn escaping him.

"Huh? What time is it?" He asked himself, looking down to see what crew was working. His eyebrows rose, the mask falling down in place. "Great," Ray muttered. The crew was the morning shift-early morning shift. "Pulled another all nighter. Sam and Vivian will be angry with me. That'll be fun to deal with." Ray yawned again.

"Excuse me but you are going to have to get off of here, Sir," Wonder Woman proclaimed, flying up to his level atop the wing.

Ray nearly jumped out of his skin, panting because of it. "Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me Wonder Woman." He stared at her under his mask as he sat up. _Second beautiful woman I've had the honor of talking with_. Ray smiled shyly; glad his mask was down to cover it.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had seen me coming." She stepped down onto the wing and held her hand out to him. "I'll help you down if you'd like."

Ray took her hand and stood up, "I can get up the same way I get down, Miss." And he stepped off the back, landing easily on the floor. He lifted the mask, looking up at her with a serious expression. His scowl prominent. "But I can't let you take the javelin."

Wonder Woman looked confused, flying down to stand with him. "We are on League business and we need a vessel." The Amazon did not like the Batman-esque expression and was suddenly a little wary of the man before her. "This one is ready for take off."

This was the exact javelin that she had brought back with the other two just days ago looking utterly in pain. He wouldn't let it go out with her again. Or with the other two either. Ray raised a hand, glancing down, "I understand that, Wonder Woman. All I am asking is that you use another Javelin for your mission. Take any other but this one, please."

"Why?" She asked, eyeing him up and down.

He gestured to the javelin, the mask dropping over his face again. "Because I just got done fixing her," he replied. "I've been working on her for three days since she came back from a mission three of you were on. You, Black Canary, and Plastic Man. I need to smooth the edges, polish her up, and test her out before I can allow her back in the field." It was obvious he was adamant and proud of what he did in the Watchtower.

"Her?" Another voice asked.

"All my ships are girls," he quipped, turning to look at the woman behind him. He coughed and lifted the mask. Ray smiled a bit, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Hawkgirl, I only mean it in the best respects." He purposefully let the mask drop this time.

"That was a dramatic change," Wonder Woman commented. "How'd you get him to do that?"

"Well for one, he's simply protective of his work. And two-I didn't do anything, he's just a sweet guy," she said, looking at Wonder Woman. "Wonder Woman, meet Ray. Ray, Wonder Woman. He's the guy I told you about that looked surly and crabby but than he smiled and it was a total one-eighty."

_Can I just disappear now?_ Ray took the helmet off and held it under his arm. He smiled at Wonder Woman and offered his hand to shake. "I'm sorry that we met on such a rude moment, Wonder Woman. I try my best not to offend."

Wonder Woman smirked and shook his hand. "But I have offended you, haven't I?"

He gave them both a sheepish grin. Hawkgirl looked on, utterly amused by his distress over the situation and Wonder Woman patiently waited for a response. "Well, you see," he began and glanced up at the jet. "It was you and the other two who brought back this exact javelin in a pained state… I just don't want you," he gestured to Hawkgirl, "And you taking it. She may come back worse for wear since I just finished or not at all."

Ray rubbed his forehead with his forearm, feeling exhaustion pulling at him. _Two nights of lifting, welding, working…was not ideal._ He felt very light headed at the moment but needed to explain his point and keep the peace between him and the girls here.

"I see what you are saying," Wonder Woman said. She glanced at Hawkgirl, obviously finding this man equally as cute as the bird did. "But you can't keep track to make sure this one ship makes it out of the rest. There's no say which will get it and which won't. They will all go at some time."

He held up his hands in front of him. "Please, just give her a day. Let me finish her properly and then I will let you take her out." Ray noted the doubtful looks and quickly added, "Maybe."

"You are a very odd man," the raven-haired woman commented. "But I will respect your wishes and take another ship." She turned and walked over to bring up another javelin.

Ray let out a long sigh, slouching slightly. "She is a tough one."

"I'm glad you didn't budge in her presence, shows you're just as strong," she complimented, giving him a small smile.

Internally Ray winced, knowing just how strong he truly was. He wondered if any of them would be mad if they ever found out about the secret he kept. Strength like that could be used in the field but he had no chance in a fight and much less alongside the League.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied with a yawn. "So," he paused, finishing his yawn, "sorry. Sorry about that. Just," Ray looked up at the javelin. The aerodynamic plane was beginning to blur, showing two of them. Squinting at it he said, "I just remember fixing one of you." His eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy as he turned to Hawkgirl. He smirked, seeing three of her, "Birds…I think I need Care Bear…"

"Ray!" Hawkgirl exclaimed. She moved quickly to catch the big guy as he fell unconscious into her arms. "Wonder Woman," she called, pulling him a few steps before Wonder Woman was over there and helping her.

"What happened?"

The Amazon put one of his arms around her shoulders while Hawkgirl did the same on his other side. His feet trailed on the ground behind him while they walked him off to the medical bay.

Hawkgirl glanced at Wonder Woman over his head. "I don't know. He just collapsed suddenly." She looked at him, poking his head. "I believe it is exhaustion. When did you bring back that Javelin?" She asked. His head lolled to the side, his mouth hanging open. She raised an eyebrow and held back a laugh. The kind macho man looked so vulnerable.

"Three days ago," she replied quickly.

"He's a hard worker to have that fully repaired so quickly."

"Did he do it himself?"

"Do you really think I know that, Princess?"

They shared a look between the two of them. Things had yet to settle between them completely but they were closer now after _rescuing _Hades. Hawkgirl smirked and Wonder Woman followed suit. Together, the two of them hauled him to the medical floor. The nurses seemed to know who he was and merely sighed, leading them to a smaller medical room with a cot in it. Placing him on the bed, they stood and glanced around.

Hawkgirl grabbed onto one of the nurse girls shoulder, turning the nurse to look at her. "This may have been delusional but he said something about needing…_Care Bear?_" She crooked an eyebrow, doubtful of it being anything more than delusion.

The nurse looked momentarily surprised by the name. "Oh… She is on her way and will be here shortly." She went back to prepping an IV of clear fluids for Ray.

Hawkgirl looked at Wonder Woman, who looked utterly out of the situation at hand. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the nurse, crossing her arms. "Does Raymond do this often?" Ray seemed like the healthy sort so she had some disbelief he would truly run himself dry like so. The nurse looked shy and acted as such, not saying anything and simply continuing her job. "Will you answer my questions?" She scowled.

"Her timid nature keeps her from speaking very often and even less when being questioned by a League member," a tall woman stated upon entering the room. She walked over to the cot and passed the two women with utter indifference about their presence.

"And who are you?" Hawkgirl demanded, voice shrill due to the woman's rude attitude. Or rather blunt attitude.

She was tall, not nearly as tall as Wonder Woman but above average. The woman had light, fair-toned skin that seemed to glow under the translucent lighting. Her white hair was a bright mass of volume reaching her middle back, tucked behind her ears. Her face, when she finally looked at the two League women, was thin with a pointed jaw and bright blue eyes that pierced ones soul just at a glance.

Her almost bird-like appearance sent a shiver down Hawkgirl's spine.

This woman was not a pleasant person to be around, to even be in the presence of… And she worked in the Watchtower?

"I am Caroline Herbert," she replies shortly.

Wonder Woman glared somewhat as she felt like she was being sized up and threatened by this woman, this _Caroline Herbert_. "What need is there for you to be on defense with us? We have done nothing but bring him in for help."

"Are you Care Bear?" The bird inquired, a curious smile pulling at her lips.

Caroline's head twitched in her direction, her eyelids closing a little. Her question answered and clearly not liked.

"Well," Hawkgirl said, letting out a tense breath, "Ray here said he needed you so we brought him specifically to you. What's wrong with him?"

"Exhaustion," Caroline replies. "He has been down here many times and each because something along the lines of this happens. Raymond enjoys his work and easily gets caught up in it, losing track of time and health." When Care Bear spoke about him, she seemed kind, caring. Almost. But there was an edge of softness neither of them had noticed earlier. "But the idiot should know better by now," she huffed, glaring at him. And then it was gone.

Care Bear took a breath and turned to the two women, her eyes flitting back and forth between the two of them. "I believe you two were no doubt in the middle of something. You may go back to your duties. He will be fine." She began to go about hooking up the IV to a standing pole and then leading it down to his arm.

Wonder Woman was about to retort when Hawkgirl stopped the Amazon by placing her hand on her arm. "Thank you for helping him, Caroline. Will he be okay by tonight?"

"Yes," she nods without looking at them. "Now, goodbye."

Hawkgirl sighed and pulled the Amazon with her, with some trouble. She had taken most offense to her rudeness and would no doubt love to teach her a lesson in manners. "She's not worth the trouble, Princess. C'mon, we have a mission-lets go."

Once they were out of the room Caroline let out a sigh, watching the two walk and then fly away through the glass window. She glared down at Raymond, who decided now to wake up. He groaned, "I'm hungry…" He sat up slowly onto his elbow, rubbing his belly with one hand.

Care Bear scoffed and dropped the IV she had been about to pierce into the crook of his elbow. "You are fully capable of getting food yourself, Raymond." She walked off, yelling back at the nurses: "Tell his crew that he's not to work for two days and is only allowed rest. If he decides to work any of those two days and not listen to me again-" she looks back at him "-I will personally see to it that you are sent back home."

Raymond pouted somewhat as he sat up fully. "Well at least I know you care, Care Bear," he smiled softly.

Her fingers flexed straight and she fumed audibly, "Mmmm!" And marched away from the overworking sweetheart.

* * *

**As you can tell, there are some possible OC pairings going on. :P None of which are set in stone. And honestly, they kind of just happened on their own. _Well_, I had been planning to have J'onn with Viv but even that is only a ****possibility.**

**I have yet to decide if this will be set in a particular season but so far I am thinking the first season, as it most fits for me. With the return of Hawkgirl and the Cadmus experiments and Galatea it will prove to provide with much possibilities. :)**

**And next chapter will continue with _Care Bear! _I don't know why but I love her rough and rude personality. I worry about people that have to deal with her...**

**Hope you liked the chapters XD **

**R-R-F-F! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the love to all who like the story so far :) **

**This next chapter I decided to do it in first person, just because I thought it came across better directly from Care Bear rather than "seeing" it. It is a rather quick chapter and a bit jumbled. The next will be soon and will definitely clear this up. Man, I hope she's alright :P**

* * *

_**-Caroline "Care Bear" Herbert-**_

I stomped down the hallway with my fists clenched at my sides. As people say, 'I love the man' but sometimes he is just too much. Ray was a workaholic I understood but he just couldn't seem to grasp anything I said about his physical well-being. He needed to stop these 'all-nighters' in order to be healthy.

He's a sweet man and everyone here seems to like him. I'm suspecting the Hawk of liking him or coming to like him as well. Which really isn't a surprise but he shouldn't date any of the League members, at least not if he wants to keep his secret. The strength he has is probably limitless, or well limited to something. To my disapproval, he will not let me test his strength levels what so ever. I do however know he can move Javelin's around with ease so more than that is possible then.

"I will still personally kick you off this space station no matter how strong you are," I scowled.

It frustrated me just how angry I was at the moment. Due to this obvious frustration, all stemming from Raymond's words I might add, kept my colleagues at bay. Their distance from me was naturally fairly spacious but now it was as if I walked in a bubble. They all gave me a few feet of room even if that meant walking close to others they might not be close to.

And I didn't understand why I was feeling so angry. It was just confusing me even more…

"Dr. Herbert?" A nurse questioned as he came up to me, popping my invisible bubble. Though he did look a little wary of me. "Question has been brought in. He has been repaired to our best abilities but his burns are fairly bad. Can you take a look and make sure that the burn salve will suffice or if we should add more medication to his IV drip?"

I nodded. "If his burns are as bad as you say, than he will need a good dose in the IV and salve put on at least every hour for the next two days minimum." He nodded, writing it down in the manila folder he held.

_Caroline lay on a slim cot, a breathing apparatus attached to her face. She blinked slowly, squinting as the bright lights blinded her innocent eyes. She was soaking and the water dripped off the sides of the bed. Moaning, she turned her head to the side to see a brown folder being held in just the right position to hide the person's identity from her. From the hands she could tell it was a man, an older man by the slight wrinkling…-_

"-Dr. Herbert?" The nurse asked, staring at me.

I blinked twice, coming out of my memory. "I am sorry. Yes, I shall see to him immediately." Taking the folder from him when he offered. I skimmed through what he had written. "Your notes are good. Now excuse me, I'll see to him proper." And I headed on my way to question the Question.

My lips quirked slightly and I reached up, lightly touching them in surprise. Was it because of the pun I made that I…smiled? The others all laughed and smiled at ridiculous puns they make… I dropped my hand back to my side, shaking my head once to remove the thoughts from my mind. I was working and didn't have time to think about such things. I can think about it later if I so wish to.

Superman was coming out of the room Question was in with a frown. Apparently he had said a few things the Man of Steal had not wished to hear. Even he needs to frown now and again but on him, knowing how strong and powerful he was, it was rather menacing.

"You look like you're afraid," he told me. "Are you alright Dr. Herbert?"

"I look…afraid?" I asked, dumfounded by his statement. An eyebrow rose questioningly and I shook my head slowly, still baffled by his words. "Then it is because you are not smiling. Do smile," I nodded, "A frown is not befitting Superman."

To my knowledge I didn't make faces but those of anger and annoyance. No one has ever told me I look afraid or sad or happy. I always look rather…blank, neutral faced. Unless Eric is in the room, than it is always annoyed.

I quickly walked passed Superman, who now looked confused himself, and stepped in front of Huntress before she entered the room. "I do not mean to keep you separated, Huntress, but may I have a moment with him? It won't take long, I promise you."

She sighed heavily. "Anyone else want to get in line?"

I could only assume she was giving me the okay to enter when she leaned against the window with a pout. So I went into the medical room and lightly closed the door behind me. I'm just glad my confusion has decreased my surprising anger.

"How are you feeling, Question?" I asked him, walking over to his bedside.

His nondescript face turned toward me. "Just peachy," he muttered.

"Superman just left the room…is everything alright?"

He was silent, staring at me. At least I assumed he was under that mask.

"I do not believe we have met yet, Question. I am-"

"-Caroline Herbert or Care Bear as you are known by your friends and colleagues. It's a rather opposite nickname, don't you think?" He asked, his tone coming off as rude.

To believe that my anger had been calm just moments ago... I scowled slightly, trying to keep my face neutral as best I could. "If you could, call me Dr. Herbert or Caroline." He is still in no good mood after his visit with Superman I see. Perhaps allowing Huntress a few minutes with him would have calmed him some.

"You probably assume that I had gone up against a villain to big for me to handle. Most do and you do. Don't you? Assuming everyone just goes up against those bigger than them and coming down to _your level_ to be fixed up and sent on again only to come straight back possibly?" The man did have that right but I couldn't grasp why he was questioning me. I've done nothing wrong to my knowledge.

"I guess you could say I went up against someone bigger than me. Hell, someone bigger than Superman," he said, his face turning to the ceiling. "They've done so much damage already and with what they have planned-Armageddon," Question whispered. "Flash dies, Superman retaliates. We become just like the world the Justice Lords came from. They say they don't want that to happen, that they want to stop us before it happens. By any means necessary." He turns back to me and I can only imagine the accusing look on his face.

"I do not know what you're going on about Question," I said truthfully. To me what he was speaking of was nonsense. Has the man gone mad?

"Project Cadmus," he said and I felt myself flinch at the name. "You know of them don't you?"

I shook my head, "No. We aren't informed of the missions you heroes go on."

Memories I had believed were forgotten were coming back painfully fast. My left hand clenched onto my long coat while the other held firm to the folder. Questions ran through my mind. Did he know? How does he know? When did he find out?

"Not even your friends know, do they?" He asked. "Your group of friends and their secrets. All of you hiding something from the League. Why? Why would any of you need to hide your abilities from us?" He coughed a little, both winded and pained. "Ray with his strength, Vivian with her technological connection, Alicia her speed, Eric his hearing, and you…" He let it trail off, his voice a little more gruff from ranting so long.

I was frozen. I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. I've never felt so cornered and scared in my existence.

"What secrets have you been telling them? Our weak spots? Our identities?" He asked quickly. "You've been living among us while working for them all along haven't you? Sent here by them?"

"I-I haven't," I stammered in a weak voice. My heart was pounding in my chest like never before and my mind raced through memories. Everything was getting jumbled inside and I wasn't fully able to understand what I was feeling or what was happening now.

He laughed dryly and then it died off in pained grunts and groans. "I've seen everything they had stored in their computer mainframe. I know exactly who you are _Caroline Herbert_."

"You do not know anything about me Question," I growled and then stormed out of the room as quickly as I could before he began another rant about just who I was. Who was I kidding, maybe I was the person he thought I was. Isn't that what everyone saw? Why everyone kept his or her distance? In some way or another, they knew. Deep down they knew I wasn't normal. Knew I wasn't real…

I raced to my room, dodging people as I did. I didn't even pay attention to them, my mind set on getting to my room. Wetness came out of my eyes-tears. I was crying but why? I've never cried before. I didn't know I could cry.

"It's too much," I sobbed.

My mind was racing with memories and new feelings and experiences from just within a half hour. I've seen and done so much more than I knew I could and now I was seeing painful memories of my past in unison.

Everything was jumbled.

I made it into my room, tripping over the ledge as I did. I fell to my hands and knees. The floor was blurred and beginning to dampen because of my tears. They wouldn't stop.

"H-help…" I stuttered. I sat back, rubbing furiously at my eyes to try and will them to stop. "Someone please help me." I'm so lost…

Through my hands and teary eyes I could see a green figure seemingly glide through the floor. My immediate reaction was to back away and suddenly I was against the wall, a pain shooting through my back from the suddenness.

"It is alright, Dr. Herbert," his deep voice said.

His person barely registered in my mind as Martian Manhunter. "Help me," I cried. I was suddenly moving on my feet and going over to him. "Please." I huddled against his chest. "I'm terrified…"

A warm hand rested lightly against my head, "It will be alright."

And then everything was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Vivian ran into the room, panicked and worried for her friend.

Caroline lay on her bed, asleep. But rather than laying the normal way with her head at the headboard, she was laying the opposite way with her feet at the headboard. J'onn sat in a chair at her head, his hands on either side of her head. His eyes glowed and he looked deep in concentration.

"What's happened to her J'onn?" She demanded, walking over to them. She was about to rub Caroline's forehead when J'onn stopped her with a firm "Don't". Vivian flinched her hand back and looked into the glowing yellow eyes of her colleague. "You called me down here, J'onn, I expect answers." Crossing her arms, she glanced back and forth between the two of them. "You sounded urgent and I get here and my friend looks…pained."

"Caroline's psyche has shattered," he replied. His face contorted slightly in pain, trying to hide whatever he was feeling. "I am attempting to help her as best I can-"

"-J'onn you-"

"-Will be fine," he quickly interrupted. "I called you down because I need a ground for her chaotic thoughts. They're strong and flailing."

"Thoughts can flail?" She asked quietly.

"In a sense, yes. With no mental tether keeping them aligned they move everywhere and make the person unstable and in some cases, such as hers, not knowing which is past or present."

Vivian stared at Care Bear wondering what could have possibly made her loose it like that. "Can you tell what happened?" She asked.

"I believe it was due to her…interrogation for lack of a better word, with Question," he says.

Vivian gaped, "What? Why?"

"He has grown wary of anything involving Project Cadmus." The brunette put her hands on her hips with an expectant look. J'onn paused and looked at her, his eyes returning to their dim but bright ruby. "Carloline Herbert is merely a made up name. She is _Subject01_ of the Ultimen. The very first Shifter. She was in their eyes a 'dud', a piece of work unable to do anything more than that of a human. At first she was kept alive to be studied to perfect the Shifter creation. Modifications were made to the new fetuses and the physical appearance and abilities changed drastically in comparison."

"Care Bear is an experiment?" Her words seemed to register with the girl lying on the bed as she squirmed and her face pinched. Vivian grabbed onto her hand, kneeling down on the floor next to the bed. "Hey, hey, I'm here," she cooed. "It's going to be okay, Care Bear." Vivian's motherly attributes shown through brightly as she coddled the restless woman and moved the hair from her face. "Keep going J'onn. We can continue the conversation later."

J'onn nodded once and held his hands at the sides of Caroline's head once again, quickly diving into the mental storm.

Caroline's hand gripped onto Vivian's painfully hard but the older woman just let it happen. At the moment, the only thing she cared about was stabilizing her friend. A friend that she had never seen any sort of emotion from. Cold, calculating person from before was replaced by a lost and struggling child.

* * *

**_-Caroline "Care Bear" Herbert-_**

She was scrambling to find a line, a structure to support her inside. Care Bear knew that there were others with her, helping form a semblance of balance within but it was like searching for a needle in a haystack where the hay was all of her memories.

Her world had sprung new life coming aboard the Watchtower. Something she never thought she would have much less deserved. _Keep thinking of your positive memories Caroline,_ a strong yet soothing voice told her. Memories of her time on the Watchtower were slowly, purposefully, being brought to her minds eye.

_Lurching_. That was the first thing she remembered doing when coming aboard the space station. Now she knew what she had felt so long ago. Embarrassment. _Caroline slipped to her knees after the transport from Earth's surface directly to the Watchtower. Her stomach seemed to climb through her body, emptying itself on the metallic floor in front of multiple Justice League members and other Purple Suits such as herself. _

Memories of her time coming to the Watchtower continued to play through her mind. Together they were beginning to create a structure to latch onto. Something to hold her steady in the swirling mess.

_Caroline went about her work when she came across his file and decidedly the other doctors quickly gave her the job, not wanting to deal with the bright and flirty guy. She sighed and unknowingly walked into a trap. _Her first time meeting Eric and knowing immediately that he would forever annoy her_. "Well hell-o beautiful." He spoke rather loudly, his ears healing from as the file put it 'a high pitched whistle'. "You are a sight for sore eyes. That white hair sparkles like diamonds." She gave him the coldest look she could and he remained silenced, for a while._

Despite disliking his obnoxious attitude she had somehow become friends with the engineer. And in turn, friends with the other three as well. She had met the girls through him and met Ray at yet another over night in the medical bay for overworking himself. Then, it was rare for the soft brute to be seen in the bay but lately he was in there more and more. It bothered her that he was in there so often, bothered her that he would never heed her warnings. But she could never bring herself to throw him under the bus and send him back to Earth. Each of them was there for safety. Safety from persecution and accusation. If anyone would find out what they could do, they would question why they didn't fight the good fight. Then they would question if they were criminal. Others might try to abuse what they know, hand them over to someone who could abuse them. Hurt them.

Safety. Security. Freedom.

That is all they wanted.

That's all she wanted too. For them. And for herself.

_And we will forever give you that,_ the voice told her. _You are safe and loved by your friends. They are here for you, Caroline. They will help you. _She was moved by the deep tones of his voice, the slight scratch to it and followed it. _You're going to be okay now, aren't you?_ She nodded externally.

Caroline appeared in a dark room within her mind, Martian Manhunter standing in the center. She looked down at herself and saw her own body form and after a moment, she too stood within her own mind. Care Bear faced the Martian questioningly, feeling both relieved and worried he was there. That they were here. She knew it was her mind but didn't understand how or why.

She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted by putting up his hand and stopping her. "I know," he said simply, the words heavy to her ears. "I know and Vivian knows." J'onn stared at her, unmoving and strong. Caroline walked up to him, looking up at him. "I have been able to help you reorganize your thoughts Caroline. It will be up to you now to keep them that way."

"It's demanding of your own mental strength," she muttered as if she knew what he had gone through to help her.

He nodded, "It is taxing on me, yes." There was a pause. "You are yet a child because of your growth. There are things you do not know or fully understand yet about yourself as a person or as a human. You'll come to learn those things on your own. But," he said, reaching out and taking hold of her shoulder. Memories of smiling faces filed the black walls. They were her friends. Happy, laughing, furious, annoyed, sad. "You have friends. No longer do you need to shoulder your secrets alone. Share with them what they shared with you. Learn from their example and be open. You are not just an experiment, Caroline. You are a person. And you have a family."

"Family," she muttered. Caroline could feel tears springing to her eyes but when she touched her face they weren't there. She wasn't awake or at least she didn't believe she was.

Looking around at the walls of faces, of snapshots in time, she could see that. See that bond the five of them shared together. For her existence, as it was, she just believed she couldn't be anymore than that, couldn't feel or give what they did. Because she was an experiment without a place. Without a family.

"I…" she said slowly, still looking around. "…have a family. A home…"

Caroline moved to hug the Martian but everything spun for a moment and she opened her eyes.

"Of course you do, Care Bear," Vivian told her.

Suddenly she was in reality and she was awake in her room. Vivian was with her, caring and strong. She could feel the strength from her. Opening her eyes she realized why.

They were hugging.

She had gone in to hug J'onn but in reality she had moved and was hugging Vivian.

And she was crying.

Despite the tears it was lifting.

She had a family.

She had a home.

A place of safety, security, and freedom.

Blinking to see past the tears, she spotted the Martian standing by her door. He nodded once, seeing the appreciation in her eyes, and phased through the doorway.

For a long time she sat at the edge of her bed, holding tightly to Vivian while she cried. Just cried. Let it all flow out in a torrent of needy release.

Vivian pulled back from her, cupping her cheeks and wiping at her tears with her thumbs. "Hey, do you want to go and grab some ice cream downstairs?"

Caroline smiled and nodded childishly, her eyes still full of tears.

* * *

**Man, this one took me a little longer than normal. Very sorry about that. But thanks for the love. :) I hope you like this chapter as well. It was fun and heartwarming. :D**

**On a different note, the next couple of chapters will be just a couple of side stories of fun and play kind of and lead into Alicia's chapters :) I've been going over the storyline and I've realized I may not be able to fit in Eric but in maybe one chapter of his own. I hope for more but that may be all. And then the action happens...but can't talk about that :P**

**Have a wonderful day! R-R-F-F**


	7. Oreos

_**-Oreo's-**_

"J'onn has a lady friend?" An exasperated Flash asked, gaping at Green Arrow. "Are we talking about the same Martian here?"

Green Arrow raised an eyebrow to his question. "Is there another one I don't know about?"

Flash smirked slowly and laughed, waving his hands. "Yeah I suppose you're right. Just…well who is she?" He asked, leaning forward on the table. "This is juicy news. Wait a minute," he said, sitting straight. "Is it that pretty brunette I always see leave around the same time as him?"

The blonde man smirked, "Well she only ever works with him. Why else would that be unless there was something there?" He perked up as he saw the person in question walk into the cafeteria. "Looks like she's giving a message to Diana over there." He pointed over to where they stood and Flash turned to look at them.

"Man is she short next to Diana," Flash comments jokingly.

"Well Diana is a giant even next to some of the men aboard the station."

"True. How tall do you think she is? Five-five maybe?" Flash sat straight suddenly, a wide smile on his face. "I have a brilliant idea," he said. "Go and stall her before she leaves. I have to find something." And Flash disappeared.

Green Arrow frowned. "Flash," he grunted. He was not one for the speedster's ploys and he just hoped that this one wouldn't cause anyone any trouble. Especially since they would no doubt be messing around with J'onn. And that was dangerous territory to cross.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything..._ It probably was a bad idea telling Flash, let alone, allow him to set up any kind of plan.

He quickly got up when he noticed her leaving. Stumbling over a table or two on his way, he managed to grab onto her shoulder. "Hey-" she gave a frightened gasp and immediately turned on him. Green Arrow held up his hands, "Sorry Miss, didn't mean to scare ya."

Vivian let out a breath, adjusting her suit a little. "Yes well. You scare a person when you don't announce your presence," she replied, keeping up an air of indifference.

A small smile quirked his lips, "I guess that would be true." He nods once as he tries to figure out how exactly he was going to stall her before she ran away again. "About the other day," he began.

Her arms were up quickly, stopping him midsentence. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into you. Please, I'm sorry about that and we can just act like it never happened."

"Oh." Was the best thing he could come up with to say.

"Again, I'm sorry Mr. Arrow. Now if you'll-"

"-Got it," Flash stated cheerfully. The red clad speedster ran up and stopped a few feet from Vivian's side. "Wasn't sure we actually had some on board but looks like we did." He held out a small package of _Oreos_ to Vivian.

She looked confused by the package, staring side long at Flash. Every now and again she would glance questioningly at Green Arrow, wondering what was up. "Er…thanks?" She cautiously took the Oreos from Flash.

Green Arrow smirked, crossing his arms. He couldn't believe it but the idea was good and non-threatening. Non-threatening to them that is.

"Give them to J'onn," Flash told her with a smile. "They're his favorite treat-food-snack-you get what I mean." He shrugged, putting his hands on his hips. "That's where you're going right?"

Vivian stared wide-eyed at the sweets, her cheeks reddening at his statement. "Uh…" She took a quick breath, composing herself as best she could to look up at the two of them. "Thank you. I'll pass them on to him."

Green Arrow held up his hands again, getting her attention. "Whoa. They are not from me. I have nothing to do with it, ok?"

"Me either," Flash added with a smile.

Vivian's eyes closed to slits as she looked between the two of them. "What are you two up to?" She asked, losing her airs of indifference. Being more like herself in front of the two. "This smells fishy."

Flash held back a laugh, finding her reaction oddly cute. Green Arrow elbowed him in the side, his eyes questioningly wide. Flash straightened, clearing his throat. "Right well, that could be the seafood lunch that was prepared," he quipped. Vivian just continued to stare at him. He looked at his wrist nervously, "Oh would you look at the time. Gotta run." And he disappeared.

Vivian looked at Green Arrow with the same questioning glare. He chuckled a little, backing away from her. "Yup. Er…see you around, Miss Schultz," he winked before he too quickly strode off.

Vivian closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she didn't know about what Green Arrow and probably many of the others that do monitor duty knew or at least noticed, she would have questioned the Oreos the whole way back. But, regrettably, she knew. Was it really regrettable though? Wasn't this also some kind of sign of…acceptance by his friends…of her? She didn't know whether to feel elated or mad. So she chose to just be simply hopeful for what they thought could be between them.

As she walked back into the room she took a quiet deep breath. She wasn't a coward, no! But she wasn't invulnerable to embarrassment or shyness. "Diana will be up in two hours," she said, announcing her presence even though she did not need to.

He nodded, typing away at the computers.

She glanced at them, easily able to connect with them in just a moment now. Vivian walked up next to J'onn, placing the cookies down where he was typing. "Take a break J'onn, I will take over."

He had paused for a minute too long and she looked at him curiously. For a moment she thought that she saw a look of disbelief on his face but it was quickly turned into his natural look of indifference. He took the package, looking up at her and gave her a small smile. Vivian blushed and looked down. "Flash and Green Arrow said that you liked them so I brought them up for you," she explained quickly.

"They are my favorite, thank you." He opened the package and ate one, offering them to her. "Would you like some as well?"

Vivian smiled softly and took one. "Thanks."

Flash gave a thumbs up to Green Arrow as they watched them from the doorway. _Don't you two have something else you should be doing then snooping into other peoples business?_ J'onn asked them telepathically.

Green Arrow stood incredibly quick and continued on his way, Flash already gone.

He was going to have to scold the speedster for just abandoning him like that all the time.

* * *

**Just a quick fun little chapter I wanted to put in here! I'll do a few more hopefully. I'm having trouble actually coming up with ideas for fun chapters between characters though... **

**I'd love to hear any ideas and I'll write them if I can :)**

**Thanks! R-R-F-F :D**


	8. Gifts and Praise

"When we're all alone, keep it up girl," Eric hummed. A small speaker playing the song _Hooked on a Feeling_. "Yeah you turn me on…"

"_I-I-I,"_ Another man sang from the steps walking up to the main level of the reactor room.

"Hooked on a-" Eric turned abruptly as he heard a second man singing along with him.

"I'm high on believing." Ray Palmer sang with a smile. "Good song," he nodded.

Eric fumbled with the speaker and turned off the song. "Ah, sorry Atom. I was just playing some tunes while I worked." He set the speaker off to the side and continued to work. The smooth talker with his colleagues and friends lost such attributes when it came to talking to any of the heroes. _'Oh so sad,' _Vivian would say, _'you become such a stutterer around the heroes. I didn't think you could be intimidated.'_

Atom laughed, walking up to the controls and looking them over. "It's all right. Play them if you want. There are no rules that say you can't listen to music while you work, Eric."

Eric poked his finger at the speaker and turned it back on. _Hooked on a Feeling_ continued to play. "Here for some check ups?" He asked, going over to the same panel as the red and blue clad man. "It's been working really well lately. It's been sounding smooth."

Atom raised an eyebrow at him. "You always say sound but it always sounds the same to me."

"Right, right," Eric nods quickly, "That's what I mean. It sounds the same which is good because than we know that it's working." He inputs a couple of commands into it, making it glow more than usual. "I've been working on its power output to make it conserve more power. Before the upgrades I put in, we had been having an overt amount of power being transferred through the machine and when I realized that on a daily basis we need less than half of what it outputs, I began to make some modifications to the reactor."

When he glanced at Atom he noticed that he held the same questioning look as moments ago. Staring at him curiously as if he just realized some big break through in nano technology.

Eric pointed to the reactor and simply continued to explain to the other man. "So I put in a couple extra power modules of my make and connected them to the electrical output in the center of the machine, rewired the cortex and routed them through only two nodes to allow for clearer flow of power." He smiled a little, typing on the console to drop the glow to a dull light. "Now she works like a charm."

"You did all that?" He asked, stunned. Atom was a smart, very smart man and he could follow exactly what Eric was saying but the fact that he was saying it is what baffled him. "No, no, don't answer that. Just open the hood and show me what your modules look like."

The blonde simply nodded and walked off to the left, opening a square door. It was no bigger than four by four and inside was full of rectangular bricks that glowed different colors in the center. He pointed to the outer two that glowed bright white. "They are of fairly the same design. I made sure so that they would fit in the allotted space. But what are different are the processing cores that convert the energy. They are much more efficient I think."

Atom raised his brows as he inspected the bricks. He lightly ran his fingers over the two new ones and then the old ones. "Wow, they are even cooler than these. Their heat processors more efficient as well?"

Eric was getting a little proud of his invention and smiled. "Only the best for the Watchtower."

"Good job," He said, patting him on the back while closing it with his other hand. "I guess they don't really need any of us checking up on your work do they?"

"Heh," He grunted, turning bashful. "Well… Even I can make mistakes. Best to have a checkup every now and again."

"The fact that you said that, I think we are in pretty good hands."

**-Later that night-**

Eric sat on a short stool at a different part of the console where there were less buttons to accidentally press. He had random parts and pieces sitting in front of him. He was looking at a piece over a pair of reading glasses, pulling it apart. It was small and fit in the palm of his hand and honestly looked like a very simplified mini engine.

"Please don't break on me," he whispered to it.

He managed to pull the two pieces apart. There was a small snapping sound and the piece in his left hand cracked in the middle before stabbing him in the finger.

"Ouch," He muttered, dropping it on the console. He sucked on his finger when a band-aide was offered by the corner of his eye, a gravelly deep voice asking, "Band-aide?"

"Thanks," He said accepting it nonchalantly. Eric began to peel away the paper when he realized someone had just offered him a band-aide.

Eric stood up extremely fast, dropping everything and making a few things fall in his hurry. "Who—" Batman stood off to his side, scowly as ever. "Ah, um…" Eric fumbled and tripped over his stool, landing on his back.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me," he replied to his stuttering. Batman bent down to pick up on of the fallen parts, turning it over in his hand. "These are the cores from the power modules."

Eric moved the stool slowly back to a standing position, watching Batman all the while. "Y-yeah, I was just focused…can't hear e-everything…" he nods.

"Atom told me what you had done to the reactor." He looked at Eric, his eyes mere slits.

Eric gave a very shaky smile, looking off to the side. The man still sat of the ground, holding onto the chair. _Being in the presence of Batman was extreme_, he thought. It was even worse than anyone else and he could barely say a thing.

"It-she working better," he input quickly. Feeling the need to defend himself, he continued. "The reactortookextremelywelltomymodificationsandisrunningmuchmoresmoothly." Tough a little bit fast…

There was a slight quirk of the eyebrow from Batman. The man reached into his utility belt and pulled out a pair of thin gloves. "Use these," he ordered him. Eric glanced at them and nodded. Batman stood up and walked off, quickly leaving the reactor room.

Eric sucked in a long breath and fell onto his back. "That was…excruciating," he mumbled. He lifted the gloves above his face to look at them. They were black with padded palms and red lining around the pads and fingers. Eric sat up extremely fast. "These..." His eyes widened and he looked at the door.

The gloves were high-end electrical gloves that insulated against both electricity and severe temperature change. As an added feature they even kept your hands sweat free.

* * *

**Since I can't really fit in a couple of Eric chapters before the main event, I decided to go this route. He's so fun when he's not Mister Cool-guy. :D**

**Enjoy! R-R-F-F**


	9. Oil Spill

**Had some sudden inspiration. Hope you all like it! **

**XD**

* * *

"I find it interesting that you are so good at repairing a single plane by yourself. Doesn't it get tiresome?"

Ray shrugged lightly while he took off one of the front tires. He turned to her and gave a kind smile. "No. I like it that way. It's not that I'm saying no to receiving or giving help. I will help wherever I'm needed whenever I am. Working alone just grants you a little more freedom."

"I understand the feeling." Shayera held her arms out for the wheel, "Why don't you teach me a few things today? My schedule is pretty empty." The bird returned his smile and gestured with her fingers for the wheel.

"Sure," he handed over the wheel. She grunted once in surprise and then gave him a shaky smile. "I'm good. You made it look so light is all."

He chuckled and kneeled down to begin repairing the leg. "That's what everyone says." Ray watched her walk away to place it with the others against the wall. He shook his head, finding it rather funny that such a strong woman could stumble like that. "So what would you like to know, Shayera?" He asked.

Grabbing a stool, she brought it over and sat beside him, watching over his shoulder. "Well, what is it you're doing now?"

He smirked and began to squirt some oil on the wheel rod. "I am oiling the axels and then I have to fix the retraction system so the front wheel will actual go into its wheel well." Ray grabbed a wrench from the ground and began tightening some of the bolts. "I usually end up needing a small pair of hands to fix the retraction system though."

"Will these work then?" She asked, holding her hands forward.

He chuckled and nodded, "Very well."

Hours seemed to pass like nothing as the two of them worked on the landing gear of the Javelin. He'd replaced the wheel at some point and they now had the plane hoisted at the nose off the front two wheels. The two of them stood under slash inside the wheel well. Ray had his suit half undone and tied around his waist, his white undershirt covered in dirt, grime, and oil. Shayera was also pretty filthy by now, getting oil and other system gunk sprayed at her while she was inside the wheel well.

"Not-" Ray began and then was cut off by a girly squeak. "…Wrong tube."

Brown-black liquid covered her face and she grunted, wiping it off in annoyance. Ray's mouth shook as he tried not to smile, barely holding back his laughter. He quickly walked over to a parts wall and grabbed a replacement tube. "Well, since the tubes been cut we may as well replace that now. Want me to do that?" He asked.

Shayera ducked out of the wheel well with a slight glare. "Give it. I can do it."

"All right." He grinned, handing her the tube. Ray instructed her how to replace it, watching and critiquing as she did. All of the oil that had been inside was now either on the floor or on Shayera. Ray would have to refill it later. "Now that it's done, I want you to go into the wire box again. Clean any oil inside before messing with the wires and we're going to do some rewiring."

"I'm not going to get shocked am I?" She asked as she did what he said.

He shook his head, "The jet is off and I'll have remote control of the systems from the outside."

The bird quickly cleaned it and stared at it for a moment. Wires filled the small metal box and a red and green LED light sat in the top right corner of it. At the moment it was red. Ray began to instruct her what to do, explaining how to take out the wires and change wiring paths. "The light is green now," she told him, ducking out.

Ray smiled at her, "Good job. Get down and we'll test the retraction system."

Shayera hopped down without thinking and landed in the oil, slipping. Ray stepped to her and caught her under the wings but ended up slipping as well. He fell on his butt with her in his lap. "Well that wasn't very graceful of you," She commented.

They both burst into laughter, shaking with giggles.

"What are you doing Hawkgirl?" Another man asked.

That brought the two of them back to reality and they stared up at John Stewart, still laughing somewhat. "Oh just playing in the oil," she joked. John raised an eyebrow, looking to Raymond. "This is Raymond or Ray. One of the crew that fixes the Javelins."

Ray held up an oily hand to him with a bright smile. "Evening Mr. Lantern." John stared at the dirty hand and didn't shake it. Ray, noticing all the oil on his hand wiped it on his pants. "Sorry about that. It got a little more oily than usual today." He slowly stood up and helped Shayera as he did.

"You don't have to explain yourself Ray," She stated.

He rubbed a hand through his hair, the oil slicking it back as he did. "Okay…" Ray could tell that there was some tense air between the two Leaguers but didn't comment on it.

"You're needed on deck," John told her. "Get cleaned up and meet the others up top."

She stared at him for a moment, a scowl forming. Rolling her eyes she turned to look at Ray, smiling. "It was fun and also, sorry if I prolonged the process in any way."

"Hah," he smiled, "It's no big deal. It was rather entertaining."

Shayera lightly punched him in the arm, laughing as she did. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says, rubbing his arm. Though he was smiling. Shayera glared at him playfully before heading off. Ray held up an arm as he called to her, "Oh! Use dawn soap on the oil, it works best to get it off."

"Thanks." She waved and left the hanger.

Smiling, he turned to look at John. "Need anything?" He asked kindly.

John glared at him. "No. Have a good night," he said curtly and left himself.

Ray stared at him, nodding mutely as he watched him leave. "You too…" He took a deep breath and turned to the mess, "Clean up time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Codes, Cages, and Cords**

Vivian stepped out of the elevator and onto the medical floor.

In her hands she held a small tray of sweets for Caroline. After her recent indulgence of ice cream, she realized that Care Bear had a rather large sweet tooth. She just didn't like to indulge in the sugary substances.

Knocking once, she pushed the door open with her hip. "Just can't stay away from work, can you? And you yell at Ray all the time for doing this exact thing. Now who's being hypocritical?" She had meant it as a joke but it came off too serious. Caroline stared at her as she set the tray on the desk. "It was supposed to be a joke… But serious, J'onn ordered you to take the week off. Visit Earth maybe and just to relax and make sure things stay…well, stay connected."

"This is all I know to do Vivian," She replied curtly. Caroline was no longer the wounded child, she had reverted back to her old self the following day. Though, the white haired girl had softened a little after what had happened and wasn't _as_ cold but she was Care Bear nonetheless. "I'm not working anyway," she sighed. Caroline slowly went about and closed folders that were laid out on her desk. "I was going over what the nurses and other Doctors were reporting. Going over how they are doing and giving my opinions on matters."

Vivian sat down in one of the chairs, eating a chocolate covered cherry. "That's still working, Care Bear. You're just not in the operating rooms."

She sighed and grabbed a piece of fudge from the tray. "I don't know how to do anything else. I am not a social person, I am not a trainer, not a mechanic, not a reader or a writer—"

"Then what are you, Caroline? You were created in a tube, aged to your prime, and given a set of skills-ones that had to be learned through watching other scientists," Vivian explained. "You have never experienced anything outside of the Watchtower." She let the girl finish her fudge square and then asked, "What did you do during the time between your escape and coming up here?"

Caroline blinked at her, mulling it over. "My memories are still in disrepair," she finally said. "Mr. J'onnz is continuing to help me repair my muddled mind but it is still a long process. Still so much to sift through and put back in order." She looked up at Vivian, frowning slightly. "My time on the Watchtower was repaired first so that I could continue without being stuck to a bed and too shocked to move." Care Bear grumbled, putting her arms on the desk and folding them together. "It bothers me to speak the truth but…I'm an experiment only a couple of years old. How do I tell the others? How do I look at the world knowing what I am?"

Vivian reached out and grabbed one of her hands, "As you've always talked to us. Ray, Alicia, Eric, they aren't going to look at you any different than before. Sure Eric might have a few wise comments, but what can you really expect from Pony Boy?" She smiled softly, doing her best to try and cheer her up. "And as far as looking at the world… You've been looking at it all the time. Has it changed any?" Caroline shook her head. "Exactly. Only what you know has. So of course your viewpoint is going to change some. But is that really a horrible thing? You make it sound like your life is over, Care Bear, when in fact, it's just begun."

Vivian laughed a little, grabbing both of her hands. "So can I be done with the clichéd speeches and we eat these sweets that I brought down or what?"

Caroline smiled her awkward 'I'm new to smiling' smile and nodded. "Yes please." They let go and each grabbed a small fudge square. "You know, I never realized I would like sweets so much. I just stayed away from them because I knew they were unhealthy for the human body."

"Do you always take things so seriously?" Vivian asked around a mouthful.

"Yes," she nodded, nibbling on her square.

Vivian leaned back in her chair, choking somewhat as she laughed. Care Bear stared at her, confused. "Why do you laugh at me?"

She waved at her as she laughed, "Because of how serious you are."

"I've always been this serious though."

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

"I," she laughed shakily, bending and leaning against the desk, "I don't really know." Her eyes glossed over and she sucked in a deep breath. "Care Bear someone's taking over the system. …I can see them. Him."

"Disconnect Vivian," Caroline ordered. She pushed out and quickly got up from her seat, going to her side. "Disconnect Vivian. Right now." Caroline shook the woman, "Vivian?"

Her head fell back when she was done being shaken. Staring up at the ceiling in a blank daze she said, "I can't let go, I'm connecting to the others system… It's so far away." Vivian's eyebrows knotted together, her face drawn in pain. "It's so far it hurts."

"Where is it?" She asked. Care Bear grabbed her head, holding it straight to look her in the eyes. She snapped a couple of times in front of her face, not getting any kind of response from her. "Vivian, you have to disconnect from the Watchtower. We don't know what this could do to you. You have to disconnect. Do you hear me?"

"The binary fusion generator," she breathed, her eyes widening.

Caroline's head twitched up as the Watchtower went into high alert, the signals blaring across all floors. "All hands prepare for binary discharge. This is not a drill," J'onn's voice rang over the intercom.

"Oh my God," Caroline breathed. She looked down at Vivian, shaking her again, "Disconnect Vivian! Once the systems shut down, so will you. You have to disconnect."

"I can't," she breathed.

The watchtower shook as the fusion generator went off. Caroline stumbled backward slightly and fell to her butt, the power going out just as the generator stopped. Moments later, small lights came on in the room the emergency system turning on. Caroline looked up around and then at Vivian, her breath catching for a moment.

"Vivian?" She questioned, scrambling to her feet.

Vivian sat hunched over in the chair, not moving. Pushing her back against the chair, she sucked in a deep breath and continued to breath evenly again. Caroline looked her over for any visible injuries quickly. "Vivian?" She scowled when she didn't receive any response. Caroline propped open the door, yelling, "Someone help me. Now!"

"We're going to need you Earth side," Flash stated as he zoomed up to her at the door. "We need some medical teams to come with us to get the wounded and others out of the area safely."

"You'll have to get another, I need to stay up here," she stated with a scowl. "I need to see to Vivian." She gestured for him to follow her into the office. "Help me get her to one of the medical rooms.

"Vivian?" He asked, knowing the name but unsure if it was the same woman they were talking about. Flash quickly followed her in and picked up the woman. Upon seeing her, he realized that they were indeed talking about the same woman. "What happened to her?"

"She shut down when the Watchtower did," she explained.

"What? How's that possible?" He asked, rushing her over to one of the medical rooms. "Room eight," he stated, coming back to Care Bear's side. "You just made her sound like a robot you realize?"

Caroline gave him a cold stare. "In all your theatrics between her and the Manhunter, you don't actually have any idea what she does alongside him do you?"

"She helps him with monitor duty," he replied, more confused than not.

"Vivian does so much more than that," Caroline huffed. "Go and help the people down below. It can be explained to you at a later time. Right now we both have other things to do than bicker in the hall." She marched off to room eight while, despite wanting to ask so many more questions, Flash ran off to join the others in the hanger bay.

Caroline grabbed some supplies from the room's cabinets, bringing them over to Vivian's side. She hurried with them, moving as fast as she could to try and figure out a way to help her friend.

Caroline checked her heartbeat, she checked her reaction to light, monitored her breathing, her blood pressure… The only thing she couldn't check were her brain waves to see if she was still there. And it scared her. To not know what to do or what could be wrong with friend. She felt useless. Her breath hitched in her throat and came in gasps. Caroline clutched at her shirt and leaned against the bed as she tried desperately to get her breathing level again.

"I can't do this," she panted, falling to her knees. "You're not supposed to be in my medbay for something like this. I don't know what to do Vivian… How am I supposed to help you when I don't know what to do?"

_J'onn,_ she called mentally to the telepath. _Vivian was knocked out with the power and I don't know what to do for her._

For a long few moments Caroline stared at the floor in wait for his response.

_J'onn?_

_I am here, Miss Herbert._ _She was still connected to the systems when they shut down?_

_Yes,_ she nods. _Vivian couldn't disconnect in time when the systems were being taken over. Her mind was being stretched to the others system that I believe to have been on Earth. I don't know what that could have done to her when the system shut down but she was in pain._

_The system is going to take an hour to reboot itself. Steel and Atom are in the reactor room trying to see if they can get it to reboot sooner. _

_Can they?_

_I do not know. But the _three _of them will most likely be able to figure a way around the reboot time. As for Vivian, you can do nothing until the power comes back on in the Watchtower._

_There must be something I can do for her. I have to do something! She's my friend._

_She will understand, Miss Herbert. But until the power comes back on you can only wait. Let her body rest and recuperate and you go and help the others as much as you can. _

_What about you? Can you—_

_-I cannot do anything either. Tampering with her mind now may only further injure her. As of right now... _There was a long pause from the Martian. When he finally 'spoke', his tone was much softer. _We can only wait._

_I am not a very patient person, Mr. J'onnz. _Caroline took a deep breath, sitting up straight again.

_I know. I will leave her in your care, Miss Herbert. It has been decided that the founding members turn themselves in to the American Government. I must go with the others._

_The generator firing was not the League's fault. You couldn't have agreed to such idiocy, Mr. Jonnz?_

_We have agreed that it be the best course of action, yes. Until we can prove that it was not of our action that is. _

_You sound like Superman,_ she stated, standing up. Caroline busied herself with hooking up a heart rate monitor to Vivian and stuck patches to the sides of her head. _It doesn't suit you. When the power comes back on, her vitals will be watched and recorded. If she doesn't wake up with the reboot…I will figure something out. But for now I will do as you say and help where I can._

_Good. _This time she thought that he had meant it as a goodbye and was gone but… _Thank you for looking after her…I would if I were to stay._

_I know J'onn. Good luck._

**Elsewhere**

Vivian could feel herself; feel the hum of power that she always felt inside a computer system. But when she opened her 'eyes' she realized it wasn't the Watchtower. Her mind had connected to the others computer. She hadn't thought she could connect with such a distance but here she was, roaming the codes of this system. A visual input of numbers created a face on the screen of the computer and she used the optics to look out at the place she had come.

The single man in the room was bent over a table, welding away at something. She couldn't quite tell what. But from his shiny baldhead and the Luthor tech the computer was made of didn't make her question who had taken over the Watchtower. Vivian knew exactly where she was. How, was another question, as she didn't believe she was strong enough to stretch her abilities across systems like that. But she had and now, she was kind of stuck until she could find a way back.

Her code-face disappeared from the screen and she went through the files in computer, searching and trying to create a way to get back to the Watchtower. The information she was finding inside…she really wished she didn't see.

Luthor walked up to the computer, having taken a small break for a moment. He peered at it, watching the files open and close and watching as code seemed to be writing itself in a side screen. "How interesting," he muttered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Atom held his hand out while he moved wires around with his other hand. "Give me the fuse module. I can slip it in and work on it quickly and interchange the wires."

"I have it. Tweaked its core a little to withstand the changes I had made to the reactor before," Eric explained. He hurriedly hopped up the steps to give Atom the module. He held open the door to the reactor while Atom worked.

"Switch the green and blue wires, Atom," Eric ordered noncommittally, pointing to the two wires. "It'll end up taking a lot of heat and need to be replaced in a few days but it'll help quicken the reboot time by twenty percent."

Atom nodded to Eric, "All right go check the computer systems-"

"-She's not up and running yet. There are still clunks in her system," Eric informed him. He looked into the door of the reactor, his eyes flitting over the small pieces. "It's going to need some new connections between relays after it's forced shut down. The reboot system hadn't been adjusted for—" Ponyboy paused, standing straight suddenly as the Watchtower alarms went off through the entire structure. Steel's voice could be heard over the intercom: "_Battle stations, prepare for impact!"_

Atom closed the door to the reactor quickly. "I'm going to leave this to you, Eric. I'll go and see what is going on."

"I'll get her running as soon as I can," he nodded. His attention though was drawn toward the doorway and he looked very confused. He cringed slightly at the loud blaring alarms-_Damn my sensitive ears._ Eric and Atom were jostled slightly, wobbling backwards against the reactor. "There are missiles…breaching the Watchtower," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Missiles?" Atom leaned against the reactor, steadying himself. "How-" he quickly shook his head and looking up at the noises coming from other impacts on the Watchtower. "Never mind." Atom gave him a look between humorous and worried. "We can handle whatever comes at us. Just work at shaving the reboot time." Atom hurried down the steps, "Get it going again so we can get back up and running." He rushed out the doors and was gone from sight a few seconds later.

'Just where I was going,' a woman purred.

Eric perked up, staring at the doorway again. He cringed slightly when he heard the sounds of a scuffle just outside and telltale sounds that it was Atom fighting. Once the noises stopped a blonde woman in white stepped into the room, smirking.

Eric took a couple of unconscious steps back. "…Atom?" He whispered.

She shrugged, "Oh that pest? I stepped on him like a bug." She smiled slowly as she closed in on Eric. He not so sneakily reached over to the control panel and pressed the silent alarm button, causing her to frown. "You should have ran while you had the chance because now I'm going to squash you like a bug as well," She grinned, pulling her arm back to punch him.

* * *

Raymond stumbled backward onto his butt as a missile crashed into the hangar bay somewhere unseen. The drilling head of a missile silenced the loud sirens and then that too went silent. He glanced around, watching as his crewmembers rushed from the hangar bay area. The League members, Aztec, Atom Smasher, Vigilante, and Shining Night stayed in the bay, standing on the over hang and staring at the doors.

"Hey, you should run," He told them. Raymond got up to his feet feeling wobbly as he felt the Watchtower be jerked around some more. "What if they explode?"

"Doubtful. They woulda' done that already," Vigilante proclaimed. "Now get outta here partner."

The doors down below opened up, letting in a slew of Ultimen. Raymond ran over to the railing as the League members jumped down off the over hang. They met them head on and Ray couldn't help but watch them fight. And the fact that it was the Ultimen…multiples of them, was difficult for him to accept. He couldn't believe that the popular group could be so many or wish to take on the League like this. _They were good, weren't they?_ Ray asked himself.

Reality snapped back into place when Atom Smasher seized one of the Javelins like a toy. Ray cringed at the sight, "Not the Javelin…" And then he gaped as the large man threw it into the stomach of Long Shadow, falling him to the ground. There was no way he was going to be able to fix that one. "There goes another one," he sighed.

The Watchtower appeared to move around him, the ceiling coming into view and then the back wall… _No, I'm flying._ Not quite. Ray fell onto his left shoulder, sliding back a few feet from a strong upper cut while he was distracted. Groaning, he rolled onto his back to look up just as a white Kangaroo came down on him, landing heavily on his gut and then off to the side.

All breath left him in that instant and he could only wheeze. He turned his head to look at Shifter, watching as she changed into an Alligator. His eyes widened as she came running/waddling toward his head, her mouth wide and hissing like a snake.

"Ray!" A girl yelled.

He reacted, rolling away just as the jaws were about to snap close around his skull. Then he came back around, punching down atop the animal's snout. Shifter transformed back into herself, laying on the floor just inches away from him.

The one who yelled for him, Alicia came running to his side. She didn't refrain from holding back her obvious speed and was next to him in a second. "Ray, are you okay?" Alicia looked wary, worried, and wrought with fear. Her colorful hair, tied back in a bun was frayed and half falling out of the tie it'd become so loose.

Raymond sat up, holding his stomach with a slight wince. "Got the air," he took a wheezy breathe, "knocked out of my by a kangaroo…" He slowly reached over her shoulders, wincing at the pain in his stomach as he did so and tightened her bun gently. "You look rattled, Colorful. What have you seen?" He asked, gripping his stomach again.

Alicia held onto the knees of her suit, staring at him with wide eyes. "When the missiles were spotted the others all rushed to the safe rooms. I ducked out to find everyone else," she paused to take a deep breath. "At first I couldn't find any of you in the game room-where we said we'd all meet up in case of an emergency like this," she chastised, poking his stomach. Ray flinched, giving her a pained and apologetic smile. "But no one was there so I kept searching. I was able to find Care Bear and Vivian but… Vivian is in a coma state. 'CB' said it was because she was linked to the main system when the computer was over taken. And until the power is back on she can only visually check her."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he said, "Deep breathes, Alicia. We will all get through this. Now," he began to get up. Alicia stood up, helping him up as gently as she could. "Did you find Eric at all?" He asked.

"No I came here straight to you after the other two," she replied.

"Then go find him," He ordered her. "I'll help elsewhere as I make my way to the medbay. There I'll meet up with the girls and be there with them. When this is over, come to us, got it?"

Alicia nodded. She jumped up, pecking his cheek, "I will see you later Lugnut." And with that she left, racing out of the hangar bay to find Ponyboy.

Ray turned around, looking at the other fighting going on. The leader of the Ultimen was flying toward Atom Smasher from the side. "Tornado man," he glared, not remembering his name. Though after today, it would be irrelevant. Raymond let go of his stomach and ran to the ledge of the hanger over hang. As he came to it he closed his eyes and jumped.

He opened his eyes, reaching out for Wind Dragon but coming up empty. His eyes widened and he began to flail suddenly as he realized what he had just done. "Courage shan't encourage attempting feats one cannot do, Sir," Shining Night stated. Ray grunted as he landed on the back of his white steed.

"Thanks for the save," he said with a nod to the Knight. Raymond was uncomfortable on the back of the horse but at the moment he didn't care. "Fly me over to the tornado man before he suffocates Smasher." Knight was about to say something but Ray quickly interrupted him, "Just do it. And I can show you what I can do."

After a second of contemplation, Shinning Knight complied with his command. Ray slid off the rump of the horse and onto the back of Wind Dragon. Using his momentum, he flipped them as they tumbled to the floor and was then able to land atop Wind Dragon. The clone was knocked out from the simple hit.

Ray stood up, rubbing his side lightly as he did. The others seemed to finish off their opponent(s) as he did, Atom Smasher and Shining Knight staring down at Raymond.

"Thou cannot see what your actions yet prove, Sir," Shining Knight observed.

"Just keep moving and maybe you'll see it or maybe you won't," he shrugged. Raymond turned and walked out of the hangar bay.

* * *

"You can't get away from me no matter how fast you run," Galatea informed him. She walked up the steps to the level of the reactor while Eric ran down the other side of it. Galatea smiled, a wicked and playful twitch of her lips. "You're only human after all. I can hear your heartbeat-" Galatea gracefully jumped over the console onto the lower level, landing in front of Eric. "-racing. Fear and adrenaline pumping through your system. Does it make you feel stronger? Give you hope that you can get away from me?"

Eric came to a quick stop, knees bent slightly and arms out to the sides. His eyes searched for a way, any way to get out of this situation. She was quicker than he could ever be, stronger, possibly smarter… And she was playing around with him like he was the mouse and she the cat. It aggravated him to no end and the only way to stop it was to get out.

The tall woman stepped toward him and he stepped backward. "I can hear your fear in the racing of your heart," she noted. _So can I,_ he thought, _loudest thing I can hear right now._ "I wonder—"

Eric made a dash past her left, the doorway clearly in sight. But he didn't make it very far before he was caught. An arm snaked around his neck and pulled him to a sudden stop, holding him against a solid body of muscle. He clawed at her arm, trying to get out of the impossibly strong grip. And as he did so she only seemed to tighten her grip.

The door banged open, Steel quickly entering the room.

"St—" Eric's air was completely cut off as he called out to the hero.

"Let him go," Steel ordered gruffly. He stalked forward, mallet in one hand and the other curled in a fist. "Let him go."

Galatea smirked, moving her head close to Eric's ear. "Should I let you go like he says?" She asked him.

Eric was beginning to turn purple in the face, his attempts to get her to release lessening. He nodded numbly in reply.

"I guess you would make for a better toy to play with," Galatea announced, looking at Steel. "This one is just too easily broken." And she pulled her arm strongly to the left, catching his chin and pulling it with her arm.

A cracking sound echoed through Eric's ears, ringing so loudly everything else seemed to mute. For a few fleeting moments he saw his friends laughing and hanging out in the rec room as if he were there and then nothing…

* * *

**So this chapter took a little while to get done. Been a while since I updated the story and I am sorry about that. Please bare with me :)**

**The next chapter with be: _Aftermath._ As after the end part, everything ends pretty quickly. But it will probably be a tear jerker. Forewarning. Anyways, I have the story down to the ending now and the updates may/hopefully be sooner than this one. **

**Also, totally sorry for the crappy Shining Knight dialogue-have no clue on his speech.**

**Thanks :D**

**R-R-F-F**


End file.
